


Your Mind's Eye Finds the Exit Sign

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: collarcorner, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Created for CollarCorner Fall Fest 2016. A cover for this fic with the same title :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veleda_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/gifts).



> Created for CollarCorner Fall Fest 2016. A cover for [this fic](http://veleda-k.dreamwidth.org/49050.html) with the same title :)

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lgft63kwdsm34b4/mindseye.png?dl=0)


End file.
